L'Envol Du Rossignol
by Arthenice
Summary: Erin et Mason Nightingale vivent dans le District Quatre. Enfants d'un poissonnier aisé, leur vie est toute tracée. Ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds au Centre et dans un District où les jeunes se battent pour devenir tribut, les Jeux de la Faim ne sont qu'une menace lointaine. Pourtant le jour où Lee, le meilleur ami de Mason, décide de se porter volontaire, leur monde bascule.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : L'univers de ****Hunger Games**** appartient à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_« Le matin, c'est la jeunesse du jour. Tout y est gai, frais et facile. Il ne faut pas l'abréger en se levant tard.»_

Arthur Schopenhauer, Aphorismes sur la sagesse dans la vie

* * *

Le jour n'était même pas encore levé sur le Vieux Port du District Quatre. Au calme de la nuit succédait la tourmente d'une nouvelle journée de pêche qui commençait pour ses travailleurs de la mer. L'eau pourtant si lisse quelques instant plus tôt commençait à se fendre pour ouvrir le passage aux quelques bateaux qui quittaient déjà le port. Les clapotis discrets des vagues furent remplacés par les cris d'homme qui se saluent, se disputent et donnent des instructions à leur équipage, mais aussi par le son de filets que l'on plis, des caisses que l'on entrechoque en essayant de les faire monter à bord et des harpons que l'on empile sur les ponts. Les pêcheurs préparaient leurs embarcations pour surprendre les poissons dès les premières lueurs de l'aube et profiter encore quelques minutes de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Parmi eux, Sawyer, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, chauve, de forte stature, donnait des ordres d'une voix forte à une petite foule de jeunes hommes qui s'affairaient pour charger _le Goéland_ de son matériel de pêche. Les filets, les harpons et de nombreuses caisses furent montées à bord de ce robuste bateau, qui portait encore les marques de la dernière tempête qu'il avait eu à affronter. Sawyer, semblait lui-même, à l'image de son embarcation, avoir gardé des cicatrices de ces évènements, comme en témoignait la longue estafilade qui barrait son crâne. Lorsque tout fut prêt pour quitter le port, Sawyer donna le signal du départ. Les jeunes hommes levèrent l'ancre, _le Goéland_ fendit fièrement les vagues et mit cap au large. La journée pouvait commencer.

Trois heures plus tard, le Goéland rentra au port, chargé de ses prises de début de matinée. Sawyer jeta l'ancre et ordonna à son équipage de commencer à charger ce qu'ils venaient de prendre dans la camionnette qui attendait sur le quai. Cette tâche fut vite terminée car la pêche n'avait pas été très bonne ce matin. Au volant de la camionnette se trouvait la femme de Sawyer, Hailee, accompagnée d'une jeune fille du côté passager. Celle-ci semblait profondément ennuyée de se trouvait là où elle était. Après avoir soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, celle-ci se redressa vivement et klaxonna trois grands coups, ce qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes à moins de trente mètres du véhicule avant de passer la tête par la fenêtre et de crier.

« -Mason ! Dépêches toi on va être en retard en cours ! »

L'intéressé était toujours sur le pont du bateau en train de remettre les filets en place pour qu'ils soient de nouveau opérationnels une fois au large. Au cri de la jeune femme, il haussa les épaules et descendit du bateau pour rejoindre le quai. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au niveau de la camionnette, il se retourna et offrit son plus grand sourire à Sawyer qui le regardait s'éloigner.

« -Bon vent Papa ! » lui lança-t-il avant de s'engouffrer à l'arrière de la camionnette.

Hailee démarra et le véhicule fut bientôt hors de la vue de Sawyer, alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la rue commerçante la plus proche.

« -Erin, tu avais besoin de crier comme ça ? » Demanda Mason du fond de la camionnette.

« -Si tu n'étais pas en retard, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire. » lui lança-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Au moment où Mason allait répondre, Hailee s'interposa.

« -Ça suffit tous les deux ! Il est 8h du matin, c'est une belle journée et je n'ai pas envie de la commencer en vous écoutant vous disputer. » Sur ce, elle se gara devant le lycée et les deux adolescents sortirent du véhicule pour aller en cours. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, Hailee les rappela.

« -Vous n'oubliez pas quelques chose ?

-Bonne journée Maman. » Répondirent Erin et Mason en cœur.

Hailee satisfaite de la réponse de ses jumeaux, redémarra et pris le chemin de la poissonnerie pour ouvrir sa boutique.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, je posterai le second dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Quelque soit la critique n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, étant débutante cela me permettrait de m'améliorer.**

**Bon week-end à tous !**


	2. Chapitre I: Un Jour Comme Les Autres

**Disclaimer : L'univers de ****Hunger Games**** appartient à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

En arrivant aux portes du lycée, Erin et Mason se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur amis, chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient ensemble tout le reste du temps, cela leur faisait du bien d'avoir des fréquentations différentes.

Erin retrouva Rufus, Seeley et Emily, ses meilleurs amis depuis l'entrée au collège. Toutes ses plus grosses blagues et ses pires bêtises elle les avait faites avec eux. Enfin presque, parce que sa bêtise la plus monstrueuse, elle l'avait faite avec Mason.

Tout avait commencé le jour de son entrée au collège. Hailee avait reproché à Erin de ne pas avoir de centres d'intérêts en dehors des cours. Mason, lui, avait ses livres, bien qu'Erin ne voyait pas la différence que cela pouvait bien faire avec les cours. Bien sûr elle avait le surf avec Mason et son père, mais cela ne comptait pas pour sa mère. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée, le jour de la rentrée devant le panneau d'affichage du collège, à détailler la liste des activités proposées. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait.

« -Le water-polo ? » Demanda-t-elle à Mason qui l'accompagnait afin de l'aider à choisir une activité.

Il leva un sourcil, perplexe.

« -Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu l'esprit d'équipe…

-Bon d'accord. Essayons autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la chorale du collège ? » Erin n'y croyait pas vraiment, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne chanteuse bien qu'elle aurait adoré avoir ce talent.

« -Si tu fais semblant de chanter ça devrait le faire. » Lui répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Erin lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Elle se remit à chercher dans la liste, commençant à perdre espoir de trouver une activité à son goût.

« -Natation ? » Erin était plutôt bonne nageuse mais elle supportait mal de rester enfermée dans une piscine tapissée de carrée bleus.

« -Tu es sûre que tu veux te retrouver dans l'équipe avec Annie Cresta ?

-On oublie la natation. » Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à devoir se battre contre la jeune Annie, déjà deux fois championne du District chez les moins de douze ans, pour pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe.

La lutte, le dessin, les échecs, rien ne l'attirait. Soudain, en relisant la liste des activités pour la cinquième fois, elle découvrit un mot inconnu. Mason remarqua son changement d'attitude.

« -Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Aucune idée. Tu sais ce que c'est le _jive_ ? »

Mason croisa les bras et pris son menton dans sa main droite. Il prenait toujours cette posture lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

« -Attends… Oui ça y est ! » Il arborait un air triomphant, comme à chaque fois qu'il trouvait la bonne réponse. « Ils en parlaient dans un de mes bouquins sur l'art de l'époque d'avant. C'est la dernière des cinq danses latines : la _samba_, le _cha cha cha_, la _rumba_, le _paso doble _et enfin le _jive_. Les compétitions de danse étaient communes à l'époque et le jive était toujours présenté en dernier parce que c'était un moyen pour les danseurs de montrer leur résistance, le _jive_ étant une danse qui demande énormément de tonicité et de rebond. » Mason marqua une pause afin de reprendre son souffle. « Dernier détail, c'est une danse sportive. » Erin sembla perplexe. « C'est aussi une danse de couple. Un garçon et une fille. »

Erin avait l'habitude de voir son frère réciter par cœur un livre qu'il n'avait certainement lu qu'une seule fois, bien que cela l'étonne à chaque fois, même après tant d'années.

«-Tu me surprendras toujours… Comment tu fais pour retenir tout ça ? Je suis même pas sûre d'avoir tout compris.»

Mason se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, gêné.

« -D'après mes recherches il se pourrait que j'ai une mémoire eidétique. »Erin affichait un air interrogateur. « Enfin une mémoire photographique si tu préfères mais j'en suis pas sûr. » Il se racla la gorge, changeant de sujet. « Alors ça t'intéresse ?

-Une mémoire photographique, c'est quoi ?

-Chut ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard… » Il guetta autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ait entendu Erin. « Alors ça t'intéresse ?

-Le _jive_ ? Pourquoi pas, j'aime bien danser mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par tonicité et rebond ?

-Et bien d'après ce que j'ai compris, le rythme est très rapide et tout repose sur le jeu de jambes. Il y a beaucoup de sautillements, c'est assez fatiguant.

-Pourquoi pas… De tout ce que j'ai lu c'est le seul truc que je ne connais pas et le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Je peux toujours essayer. On verra demain, il y a un cours. On rentre ?

-Oui, je te montrerai le bouquin à la maison si tu veux.

-Ce serait sympa. Et au fait, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, je finirai par te tirer les vers du nez. » Le menaça Erin en le pointant du doigt avec un regard inquisiteur.

« -Je sais… »

C'est ainsi qu'Erin avait découvert le _jive_, par le hasard le plus total. Elle avait rencontré Emily, Seeley et Rufus au cours de ses cours de danse au collège dès sa première année de pratique. Ils formaient deux binômes explosifs, Emily et Rufus d'un côté, et Erin et Seeley de l'autre. Evidemment, apprendre les bases lui avait pris du temps, il lui avait aussi fallu se préparer physiquement pour gagner en tonicité comme disait leur professeur, mais aujourd'hui, Erin était devenu une danseuse plutôt douée et elle n'aurait arrêté de pratiquer son sport pour rien au monde. La danse lui permettait de faire le vide et de lâcher prise. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui lui avait demandé le plus de travail. Erin devait faire une confiance totale à Seeley, notamment lorsqu'ils étaient emmenés à faire des acrobaties. Dans ces conditions, Seeley était la personne à qui Erin faisait le plus confiance, en excluant Mason bien sûr. Emily, Seeley, Rufus et Erin avaient le même âge, la même passion, leurs parents travaillaient dans le même secteur et ils n'étaient pas des Carrières. Tous ses points communs les avaient rapprochés au fil des ans.

Lorsqu'Erin les rejoignit, ils la saluèrent tous avec le sourire, puis discutèrent de choses et d'autres, choisissant soigneusement leurs sujets de conversation afin d'éviter celui qui les inquiétait tous. A l'annonce du début des cours le petit groupe se rendit à leur première leçon de la journée.

En entrant dans la salle, Erin remarqua que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et aperçut son frère assis au fond de la classe, entouré de ses « amis », il avait l'air de mortellement s'ennuyer. Elle savait bien que l'amitié de ses individus pour son frère n'était pas totalement désintéressée. Mason était brillant mais trop gentil. Eux, étaient fainéants et très persuasifs. Ils avaient réussi par elle ne savait quel moyen à obliger son frère à les « aider » à réviser, même si les termes exacts étaient plutôt qu'il faisait leurs devoirs pour eux pendant que ces gorilles apprenaient à tuer des innocents. Définitivement, Erin détestait ces types et son frère l'exaspérait à persister à les fréquenter malgré son rôle de larbin attitré du groupe. Ce sujet revenait souvent entre eux et Erin perdait son sang-froid à chaque fois qu'ils l'abordaient. S'apercevant qu'il l'avait vu arriver, elle lui lança un dernier regard qu'elle voulut fortement désapprobateur puis s'assit à sa place, entre Emily et la fenêtre.

Mason leva les yeux en voyant sa sœur entrer. « _Au moins elle est à l'heure_ » songea-t-il. Il remarqua bien évidemment le regard qu'elle lui jetait, il savait ce qu'elle pensait de son « amitié » avec les Carrières de leur classe mais même s'ils n'étaient pas tous vraiment ses amis, Mason estimait qu'ils avaient un bon fond. De plus, c'était la meilleure méthode qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. En réalité, il n'écoutait pas ce que racontait Derek…Derrick… Enfin bref, ce garçon qui trainait avec sa bande. Il avait suivi des brides de conversation qui parlait de « couteaux » et de « mannequin démembré », sûrement au sujet de leur entraînement au Centre. Il était bien loin de cette conversation entre Carrières car il avait d'autres inquiétudes. Demain, son meilleur ami quitterait le District pour rejoindre le Capitole. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un Carrière, fils de vainqueur et qu'il avait battu tous les aspirants à se porter volontaire cette année. Mason remit toutes ces affirmations en place et se reposa la question.

Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis tout petit, Lee s'était entraîné au Centre avec les autres Carrières, car son père l'y avait inscrit. Evidemment, le jeune garçon n'avait pas choisi cette vie par plaisir, mais pour rendre son père fier de lui. Lee et son père s'entendaient extrêmement bien et étaient très proches, c'est pourquoi l'adolescent s'appliquait à essayer de rendre son paternel fier. C'est entre autre une des raisons qui poussaient l'adolescent à cacher à son père qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se porter volontaire. Pourtant son plus grand malheur résidait dans le fait qu'il s'était montré extrêmement doué dans la plupart des disciplines qu'on lui avait enseigné au fil des ans. En plus de cela, il avait tout le potentiel du Carrière idéal. Grand, athlétique, malin, il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose : la détermination. Mason repensa à une fois, lors d'un des nombreux entraînements de Lee, où il l'avait vu aider son adversaire à se relever au lieu de lui administrer le coup de grâce pour le mettre K-O. Physiquement, Lee était une recrue exemplaire, mais psychologiquement, il était trop sensible pour un Carrière. Tout cela, Mason le savait car c'était son meilleur ami lui-même qui le lui avait dit. Dans leur amitié, Lee parlait et Mason écoutait, il en avait l'habitude avec sa sœur à la maison qui venait toujours se plaindre à lui. De toute manière il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre pour le rassurer. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait même jamais essayé de dissuader Lee de se porter volontaire. En tant qu'ami, il aurait dû pourtant. Qui laisserait son meilleur ami aller à la mort pour faire plaisir à son père ? Tout le monde. Si Lee était le tribut masculin du District cette année, cela signifiait pour Mason qu'il serait libéré des Jeux pour toujours, car c'était sa dernière Moisson. Alors oui, il était malheureux de voir son ami partir sachant très bien qu'il ne reviendrait certainement pas, mais il était rassuré de se savoir à l'abri. Lee ne pouvait pas gagner, il était trop sensible. A ce mot si peu viril qu'il avait relié à son ami, il sourit pour lui-même.

« -C'est moi qui te fait rire le poissonnier ? »

Mason fut sorti de ses réflexions par D qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. « _Ils n'ont définitivement pas le sens de l'humour_ » songea-t-il. Au moment où il s'attendait à recevoir la colère de D en plein visage, Lee décida d'intervenir.

« -Dis Wallace, tu nous as pas encore raconté ta soirée avec notre chère Amy. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour reporter l'attention des Carrières sur Wallace qui raconta sa soirée dans les moindres détails. Mason soupira mentalement d'aise. Avant de reporter son attention sur Wallace il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lee. Pauvre garçon.

Le professeur venait d'arriver. Dès qu'il eut demandé aux élèves d'ouvrir leurs livres d'histoire, Erin reporta son attention vers la fenêtre, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait choisi cette place. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servit d'écouter ce que pouvait bien raconter M Murphy ? Pas grand-chose, puisque de toute manière, quelques soient ses résultats aux examens de fin d'étude, elle finirait par travailler à la poissonnerie familiale jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie. « _Vaste programme_ ». Même Mason qui était un élève brillant avec sa mémoire photographique, et qui dans une autre vie aurait pu espérer bien mieux finirait par devenir poissonnier. « _Quel gâchis_ ». Ce n'est pas que le travail avec ses parents et Mason lui déplaisait, au contraire. Mais elle aurait voulu plus. Plus de choix, plus de possibilités, plus de liberté… Erin soupira silencieusement. M Murphy le remarqua et lui jeta un regard assassin, mais ne dit rien. Erin savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment l'obtenir. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais elle était incapable de l'expliquer avec des mots. « _Peut-être parce qu'ils n'existent pas_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle quitta la fenêtre des yeux pour regarder ses camarades de classe. Emily, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Quelle brave fille. Elle faisait toujours attention aux autres avant de penser à elle. Emily avait comme on dit le cœur sur la main. En cet instant, elle écoutait attentivement et prenait activement des notes.

« -Tu devrais faire un effort quand même. » lui chuchota-t-elle. Erin se contenta de lui sourire et continua son examen de ses camarades. Seeley et Rufus devant elle, ne prêtaient pas grande attention au cours de M Murphy et préparaient déjà le programme de la soirée du lendemain. Seeley se retourna vers Erin mais celle-ci détourna rapidement les yeux et les posa sur Lee, assis à côté de Mason. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait de la peine pour lui. Son frère lui avait parlé de ce pauvre garçon qui était prêt à tout pour obtenir la fierté de son père, même à se porter volontaire. Alors qu'il était occupé à copier les notes de Mason elle s'appliqua à le détailler. Lee était plutôt grand et ses heures de musculation au Centre d'Entraînement lui avaient forgé une musculature assez impressionnante, que l'on remarquait même à travers ses vêtements. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés très courts, à la mode Carrière et ses yeux verts avaient brisés bien des cœurs dans le lycée. Il était très beau et ferait des émules au Capitole, Erin en était certaine. Elle remarqua que lorsqu'il réfléchissait en tentant de déchiffrer l'écriture de Mason, il avait tendance à crisper sa mâchoire. L'attention d'Erin se reporta ensuite sur ses mains. Dans l'immédiat, il écrivait. Elle réalisa qu'elle pourrait très bien fantasmer sur ses mains, comme le faisait certainement déjà beaucoup de filles de la classe mais la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser était que dans une semaine, il serait peut-être en train d'étrangler un autre adolescent avec. Cette seule pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Abandonnant l'examen du meilleur ami de son frère, elle retourna à sa fenêtre, et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

« -J'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il a écrit, t'y vois quelque chose toi ?

-ça va à peu près. Tu veux ma feuille ?

-Je veux bien, merci. »

Mason reporta son attention sur le cours de M Murphy. Il adorait l'histoire. Non. Il adorait les mathématiques, la géographie, la biologie, l'histoire, la physique, la littérature, la chimie, même le sport. Bref, il aimait apprendre. Mason était insatiable, il n'en avait jamais assez. Sa chambre était tapissée de livres offerts par ses parents, sa sœur ou ses amis (enfin par amis, il entendait Lee) ou bien « empruntés » à la bibliothèque du lycée. Sa _Collection_, comme il l'appelait, était tellement fournie qu'il avait été obligé de tout répertorier pour ne pas s'y perdre lui-même. Alors qu'il continuait de prendre scrupuleusement toutes les informations données par son professeur, il sentit Lee se crisper à côté de lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-J'arrive pas à lire… c'est un M ou un N ?

-C'est un M comme Moisson. » Dès que les mots eurent franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, Mason regretta d'avoir parlé. « _M comme Moisson ? Mais quel con… Pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu M comme Maman, comme n'importe qui ?_ _Bravo abruti, c'est pas la délicatesse qui t'étouffe._»

Lee baissa les yeux d'un air triste mais se ressaisit presque aussitôt, il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre faiblesse, surtout à moins de vingt-quatre heures de la Moisson.

« -Détends toi, je plaisante. » lui répondit Mason. Il allait devoir revoir sa réserve de blagues parce que là, ce n'était vraiment pas la grande forme. En plus, depuis un mois, il était devenu impossible d'arracher ne serait-ce que le moindre sourire à Lee. En même temps, cela était plutôt compréhensible étant donné les circonstances. Donc faire des plaisanteries sur les Jeux n'étaient pas la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

Soudain, Lee donna un coup de coude à Mason, le tirant de ses pensées. Celui-ci se retourna vers son camarade, qui lui désignait le côté gauche de la classe du regard. Alors que Mason chercha dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami, Lee lui fit les gros yeux.

« -Tu pourrais pas être plus discret ? » Chuchota le Carrière, contrarié.

« -Je veux bien… Mais toi tu ne veux pas être plus clair ? »

Lee regarda à gauche et à droite, puis à nouveau dans la direction qu'il avait tenté d'indiquer à Mason. Il se pencha vers lui pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre.

« -Je crois que ta sœur me matait. » Mason ouvrit de grands yeux puis éclata de rire le plus discrètement que son fou rire le lui permettait. Quelques élèves se retournèrent vers lui et furent étonnés de voir l'éternel premier de la classe en train de s'esclaffer tout seul visiblement, puisque Lee n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il riait. Après avoir repris son souffle et son sérieux par la même occasion, Mason se pencha vers Lee.

« -Ecoutes vieux, je veux pas te décevoir mais ça m'étonnerait que ma sœur ait été en train de _te mater_ comme tu dis.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ce serait aussi étonnant ? » Répliqua Lee visiblement vexé.

« -Parce que la place est déjà prise, c'est tout. »

Voyant l'air curieux de Lee, Mason s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Non, non, non, non, non. Il est hors de question que je t'en dise plus, j'ai déjà trop parlé. Maintenant, oublis ma sœur et copie ton cours. »

Lee tenta de répliquer mais Mason avait déjà recommencé à écrire.

Mason fouillait dans son casier pour retrouver son livre de biologie marine, il allait finir par être en retard s'il ne le trouvait pas vite au milieu de toutes ses affaires. Il finit par tomber sur l'épais manuel scolaire et le sortit de son casier avant de l'enfourner d'un geste vif dans son sac. Il ferma la porte et lorsqu'il se retourna pour aller en cours, tomba nez à nez avec Wallace.

« -Oh, salut. Je suis désolé, je dois y aller j'ai cours. »

Un peu plus loin, Lee s'arrêta à son casier afin de prendre ses affaires pour son prochain cours. Il l'apostropha :

« - Bouges toi Nightingale, tu vas être à la bourre !

-J'y vais.»

Au moment où il allait partir, Wallace le retint par le bras. Mason le dévisagea surpris. Ce Carrière avait une poigne de fer. Lee sembla absorbé par la recherche de ses affaires.

« -Tu dois me rendre un petit service.

-Je vais vraiment être en retard…

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu étais à l'infirmerie. » Trancha Wallace d'un ton sec.

Mason comprenant que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter se dégagea de l'emprise de Wallace et se posta face à lui.

« - Je t'écoute.

-Bon voilà, j'ai un devoir à rendre lundi en maths et je comprends rien aux intégrales généralisées. J'ai plus le droit à l'erreur avec mes parents et mes notes pourraient influer sur mon classement au Centre…

-Tu veux que je te donne des cours ? On peut faire ça le soir après le lycée.

-Non, tu comprends pas. Je veux que tu me fasses mon devoir. » Wallace insista sur chaque mot, comme pour être certain que Mason comprenne bien sa requête.

_« Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai…_ » Songea Mason.

« -J'ai beaucoup de travail moi aussi…

-En plus, j'ai rencard avec Amy ce week-end, je peux pas me permettre de la lâcher sinon elle va me larguer.

-Mais…

-Allé, la solidarité entre potes c'est sacré non ? »

Mason soupira.

« -Ok je vais te le faire ton devoir, donnes. » Accepta Mason d'un air dépité en faisant signe de la main droite à Wallace de lui donner le sujet du devoir.

Celui-ci lui tendit la feuille de maths avec un grand sourire.

« -Merci mon pote, je te revaudrai ça.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Allé salut. »

Mason s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour minimiser son retard. Il s'était encore fait avoir, décidément, il ne savait pas dire non. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux exercices. « _Facile._ _Au moins, ce ne sera pas long._ »

Erin sortit de sa cachette, elle avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le coin du couloir. Wallace était parti, il ne restait qu'elle et Lee. Furieuse, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le jeune homme toujours en train de fouiller dans son casier. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui ferma brutalement la porte au raz du visage. Lee ne sursauta même pas, ce qui déstabilisa Erin quelques instants.

« -Un problème Mademoiselle Nightingale ? » Lui demanda-t-il, blasé, les yeux toujours rivés sur son casier à présent fermé.

« -Ouais et un gros. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux laisser ton soi-disant meilleur ami se laisser exploiter par tes soi-disant amis. » Elle appuya volontaire sur le mot _soi-disant_.

« -Et tu te poses cette question parce que le soi-disant meilleur ami est ton frère ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Erin. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Décidément, Lee était immense. Erin songea qu'il pouvait l'écraser d'un simple revers de main. Pourtant en cet instant, sa colère contre lui était plus forte.

« -Bravo ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Vous êtes vraiment tous pareil… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. » Elle tourna les talons mais Lee la rappela.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je suis son meilleur ami, pas son ange gardien. Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance à Mason, il n'est pas aussi gentil et inoffensif que tu le penses.

-Mais avoues que ça t'arranges bien quand il fait ton travail à ta place ! » Elle refusait de se laisser mener en bateau.

« -Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, et il ne l'a jamais fait. Ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser les autres faire le sale boulot à ma place. » Son ton était cassant.

« -Si ça peut te soulager la conscience… Je suis certaine que si les rôles avaient été échangés, Mason n'aurait jamais laissé faire.

-Sérieusement, arrête. Il a dix-huit ans ! Il n'a pas besoin que tu sois toujours sur son dos à le protéger, il n'en a pas besoin. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre ça ? » A présent, Lee semblait profondément agacé. « Je sais que tu tiens à lui et tout ça. Toujours la même histoire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter ça. Il sait ce qu'il fait et tu devrais faire comme moi, lui faire confiance. Tu ne crois pas que je me retiens de prendre sa défense ? Je te poserai une seule question : Comment défendre quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie de l'être ?

-N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas le courage de t'opposer aux autres Carrières… Lâche » Elle avait marmonné ce dernier mot, pourtant Lee était assez proche pour l'entendre.

-Je ne te permets pas de me juger ! » Lee avait crié ses mots. Erin fit un pas en arrière, effrayée.

Lorsque le silence retomba dans le couloir M Murphy sortit de la salle des professeurs et dévisagea les deux élèves.

« -Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? On est dans un lycée ici pas au marché. Allé oust ! En cours ! »

Erin jeta un dernier regard noir à Lee avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.

-Tu t'en vas ? Tu n'as pas un cours ? » Demanda Lee, sur un ton méprisant.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? En plus si c'est pour entendre l'histoire des Jeux pour la dixième fois consécutive ce n'est pas la peine, je la connais déjà par cœur.» Lui répondit-elle, acide.

« -Peu importe, moi je vais être en retard. » Sur ce, Lee quitta le couloir pour rejoindre Mason en cours de biologie marine.

* * *

**Ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que le prologue vous permettra, j'espère, de mieux situer les personnages. Je posterai le deuxième chapitre samedi prochain.**

**Quelques soient vos critiques n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, cela me permettra de m'améliorer.**

**Bon week-end à tous !**


	3. Chapitre II: Un Professeur Particulier

**Disclaimer : L'univers de ****Hunger Games**** appartient à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours, les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Mason, qui s'approcha du bureau de son professeur pour lui poser quelques questions sur des points du cours qu'il souhaitait approfondir. Pendant ce temps-là, Erin attendait sagement dehors que son frère ait fini. Au bout de dix minutes, il sortit enfin. Mason la gratifia d'un sourire et ils se mirent en route. Il était quinze heures passé et ils commençaient leur service à la poissonnerie dans moins d'une demi-heure.

« -Rufus nous a invité à une soirée chez lui demain soir.

-Nous ?

-Oui, tu es invité aussi. »

Mason était réellement surpris par cette invitation, après tout, il ne connaissait que très peu les amis de sa sœur. Pourquoi l'inviteraient-ils ? Alors qu'Erin guettait sa réponse, il comprit.

« -C'est toi qui leur a demandé de m'inviter ! » Il était surpris et ne comprenait pas.

« -C'est-à-dire que ça risque d'être une soirée difficile pour toi… Je me disais que ça te ferait du bien de ne pas te retrouver seul à ruminer ça…

-Mais je ne serai pas tout seul, j'ai des amis tu sais. » Lui répondit-il sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Erin soupira avant de reprendre.

« - Ecoutes Mason, ne joues pas aux gros durs avec moi, ça ne prend pas. Je sais que ce qui arrive à Lee t'affectes plus que tu ne le voudrais mais laisses moi t'aider à surmonter ça… S'il te plaît. » Elle avait ajouté ces derniers mots sur un ton presque suppliant. Face au manque de réaction de Mason elle ajouta « Et ça m'étonnerait que tes petits copains les Carrières viennent t'aider. »

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'en attends pas moins d'eux. » Cette fois il s'arrêta et retint sa sœur par le poignet pour l'obliger à faire de même. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais entrer dans l'Arène, alors… Tout va bien, c'est son choix. » Erin l'observa sceptique, puis ils reprirent leur chemin. Alors qu'ils avaient recommencé à discuter de choses et d'autres, Mason se rappela un évènement troublant de la journée qu'il souhaitait éclaircir.

« -Au fait » commença-t-il, coupant Erin au milieu de sa phrase « Lee a remarqué que tu le fixait pendant le cours d'histoire. » Celle-ci sembla surprise puis se ravisa.

« -C'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit que tu avais le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, t'as pas fait ça…

-Si, même si c'est mon meilleur ami, je préfère lui mentir plutôt que de le voir tourner autour de ma sœur.

-Et si j'étais vraiment intéressée, tu y as pensé à ça ? »

Mason fit semblant de réfléchir.

« - Non pas vraiment. Mais si tu savais ce qu'il a fait à toutes les filles avec qui il a… » Il se ravisa. « Ce qu'il a fait à toutes les filles avec lesquelles il est sorti, tu resterais loin de lui » Erin éclata de rire. Bien sûr, elle savait tout ce qui se racontait sur Lee. Sous ses devants de garçon froid et distant, il était un tombeur. « _À ce niveau-là, ça relève plus du goujat_ » songea Erin.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent devant la poissonnerie de leurs parents. Ils se changèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Avant de rejoindre le magasin, Erin lança à son frère :

« -Au fait, t'inquiètes pas pour Lee, c'est pas du tout mon style !

-Oui, je sais. Toi c'est plutôt les danseurs de salon, non ?

-Eh !»

Sans s'attarder d'avantage, sentant la réplique cinglante venir, Mason finit de mettre son tablier et alla s'occuper de vider et d'écailler les poissons.

A dix-huit heures, Sawyer et Hailee laissèrent leurs enfants quitter la boutique, car il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire avant la fermeture et qu'ils avaient déjà suffisamment travaillé pour la journée.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue, Erin et Mason se mirent à courir à travers la foule qui se pressait encore pour faire les derniers achats de la journée. Ils quittèrent bientôt le quartier marchant pour bifurquer sur les quais, qu'ils longèrent jusqu'au le Vieux Port. Là, ils ralentirent leur allure avant de s'arrêter devant un immense hangar apparemment désaffecté. Erin resta à l'entrée tandis que Mason fit le tour du hangar pour vérifier que personne ne les avaient suivi jusque-là. Alors qu'il lui signifia que la voie était libre, Erin et Mason entrèrent dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des centaines de caisses en bois vide. Cela faisait des années que l'on n'entreposait plus rien ici. Au détour d'une pile de cageots, une fléchette vint siffler tout près de l'oreille gauche de Mason, avant de se planter dans une caisse derrière lui. Tous deux se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à une jeune femme brune riant aux éclats.

« - Bonjour Ciara, toujours ce sens de l'humour si particulier à ce que je vois. » Plaisanta Erin qui ne semblait pas inquiète le moins du monde.

« - Je ne plaisante pas, vous êtes en retard… Tous les deux. » Répondit la jeune femme prenant un air sévère, en s'avançant vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, sa sarbacane toujours à la main.

« - On a eu beaucoup de travail au magasin, on a fait ce qu'on a pu » répondit Mason en lui serrant la main. Ciara sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis leur sourit à nouveau.

« -Venez ! Je veux vous montrer quelque chose. » Surpris devant tant d'enthousiasme, Erin et Mason suivirent Ciara vers un coin du hangar qu'ils connaissaient bien. Celle-ci souleva le couvercle d'une caisse remplie d'armes en tout genre. Elle n'eut à chercher que quelque secondes avant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait leur montrer. Sortant la tête de la caisse, elle brandit fièrement un trident, rouillé et un peu tordu, mais à peu près en bon état. Erin et Mason ouvrirent de grands yeux.

« -Où tu as trouvé ça ? Ça coûte une petite fortune ce genre de truc. » Lui demanda Erin, impressionnée par cette trouvaille.

« -Disons simplement qu'il traînait et que je l'ai emprunté. » Répondit Ciara, évasive.

-Je peux l'essayer ?

-Bien sûr, prend le. C'est un peu plus lourd qu'un javelot, mais ça se plante mieux. » Expliqua Ciara en désignant la caisse la plus proche, qui portait de nombreuses marques de piqûres sur le bois. Elle tendit le trident à Mason qui jaugea le poids de l'instrument qu'il avait désormais dans les mains.

« -Pour la rouille on peut arranger ça, il est pas trop touché…

-Bon tu l'essayes, oui ou merde ? » S'impatienta Erin.

« - Tu me laisses regarder? »

Mason continua son examen du trident, comme pour s'en imprégner, comprendre les moindres parcelles de l'instrument. Quand il eut fini, il se positionna de profil, les pieds bien écartés, en prenant appuis sur son pied droit. Puis il tendit son bras droit vers l'arrière le plus possible. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de sa position, Mason lança le trident de toutes ses forces, détendant son bras tel un élastique. Le trident alla se planter dans le bois d'une caisse, trente mètres plus loin.

« -C'est tout ? » S'étonna Erin

« - ça pèse son poids quand même cette petite chose. Tu devrais essayer. »

Mason traversa le hangar pour récupérer le trident avant de revenir vers les filles qui l'observaient un sourire en coin. Il les regarda successivement toutes les deux, puis n'y tenant plus, gêné de se voir épié de la sorte, s'exclama :

« -Quoi ? J'ai fait un truc qui va pas ? »

Ciara et Erin échangèrent un regard amusé avant que cette dernière ne lui réponde.

« -On dirait Finnick Odair ! » A ces mots, Erin éclata de rire. Mason observa sa sœur, interdit, alors que Ciara se contentait de sourire. Entre deux rires, Erin parvint à articuler.

« - Mais en version qui est passée à la machine à laver. » Elle repartit dans un fou rire, se roulant presque par terre. Ciara s'approcha de Mason et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

« -Laisses lui cinq minutes, elle va se calmer. »

Mason fronça les sourcils. D'accord il n'avait pas la carrure de leur dernier vainqueur et encore moins celle de Lee, ses muscles étaient secs et longilignes. Malgré tout, ces années de pêche sur le bateau de son père à soulever les filets remplis de poisson lui avait permis de développer sa force. En ce qui concernait sa soi-disant ressemblance avec Odair, elle s'arrêtait au trident et à la rigueur, à la couleur de cheveux.

« -Bon, c'est fini, t'as bien rigolé, on peut commencer ? »

Erin essuya une larme qui perlait au bord de son œil droit et acquiesça.

Les trois amis retournèrent auprès de la caisse recelant les armes. Ciara tira deux épées assez courtes et en tandis une à Erin. Mason de son côté sortit un jeu de couteaux dépareillés. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en garde puis commencèrent à se battre. Leur petit jeu était sans risque, les lames étant recouverte de tissus pour se protéger et le but du combat n'étant pas de blesser, mais de simplement toucher son adversaire. Elles comptaient les points, la première arrivée à douze gagnait le combat. Mason lui, s'était éloigné pour éviter de les gêner et se mit à lancer un couteau, puis deux en même temps, en s'éloignant de la cible au fur et à mesure.

Ce petit manège durait depuis huit ans déjà. Un jour Mason, qui avait dix ans à cette époque, après avoir accompagné Lee à son entraînement, avait trouvé aux abords du Centre un petit poignard. Intrigué, il l'avait pris. Une fois rentré chez lui, il l'avait montré à Erin. Celle-ci avait eu l'idée d'essayer de le lancer comme le faisait les Carrières, juste pour voir. Rapidement, les jumeaux s'étaient pris de passion pour ce nouveau jeu et devinrent même plutôt doués. Un jour alors qu'ils s'amusaient à lancer leur poignard sur le seul arbre de leur petit jardin, Ciara, qui avait quinze ans, les aperçu. A cette époque elle était une Carrière, et fut amusée par ses deux jeunes voisins qui tentaient de jouer au parfait petit tribut. Ce jour-là, elle adressa la parole aux jumeaux pour la première fois. Ciara passa par-dessus la palissade et pris le poignard des mains de Mason, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit « C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire » avant de lancer le poignard, touchant le chat de leur vieille voisine en pleine tête. La pauvre bête s'effondra et les jumeaux effrayés, mais pas impressionnés pour autant, se retournèrent vers elle.

« -Tu pourrais nous apprendre ?

-Je pourrais… mais ce serait mieux si vous alliez au Centre, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Nos parents ne veulent pas… » Commença Mason.

« - Et nous non plus ! » finit Erin avant de rentrer avec son frère, laissant Ciara seule dans le jardin des Nightingale.

Quelques jours plus tard, les jumeaux se ravisèrent et demandèrent à Ciara de les prendre comme élèves. Celle-ci accepta rapidement, ravie d'avoir trouvé deux cobayes pour son expérience. Eux ne voyaient tout ceci que comme un moyen de savoir se défendre au cas où et de se défouler après une longue journée de travail.

Depuis toutes ces années, Ciara avait entraîné Erin et Mason comme on aurait entraîné de jeunes Carrières, à la différence près qu'elle avait une approche très personnelle des méthodes d'entraînement. En parallèle de l'apprentissage du combat, Ciara exigeait qu'ils fassent des exercices de sa composition. Par exemple, elle leur avait demandé d'attraper le plus de chats possible en une après-midi, de tenir un maximum de temps en équilibre au bord du quai du Vieux Port les yeux fermés, et bien d'autres choses. Au début, les jumeaux s'exécutaient sans chercher à comprendre, car ces petits jeux les amusaient. En grandissant, ces exercices devenaient de plus en plus dangereux. Alors qu'ils avaient quinze ans, Ciara leur avaient ordonné de sauter de toits en toits, mais aussi de voler du pain chez le boulanger. A partir de là, ils s'étaient rendus compte que les méthodes de la jeune fille étaient loin d'être conventionnelles. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandés des explications, elle leur avait parlé comme un vieux professeur s'adresserait à des novices.

« -Vous devez comprendre une chose dans le combat et les règles de survie, une chose qu'on n'apprend pas au Centre. Votre corps est la meilleure arme dont puissiez rêver. Ouvrir les yeux est la seule chose dont vous ayez besoin. Le cœur ment et la tête nous joue des tours, mais les yeux seuls voient juste. Regardez avec vos yeux. Ecoutez avec vos oreilles. Goûtez avec vos papilles. Flairez avec votre nez. Sentez avec votre peau. C'est seulement là qu'arrive la réflexion, plus tard, de cette manière seulement on obtient la vérité.(1)»

Évidemment elle ne pouvait pas faire part de ce point de vue au Centre. Elle enseigna aux jumeaux tout ce qu'elle savait. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait volé toutes ces armes pour entraîner ses deux apprentis, elle aussi qui avait trouvé le hangar. Elle avait choisi cet endroit pour sa discrétion. En effet, à cause du bruit venant du port à l'extérieur, on ne pouvait pas entendre les chocs métalliques à l'intérieur du hangar. Le règlement de Jeux était très clair, il était interdit de s'entraîner en vue d'entrer dans l'Arène. Evidemment cette règle ne s'appliquait pas aux Carrières, dont les Districts avaient trouvé un moyen de la contourner. Toute personne prise en train de s'entraîner pour les Jeux en dehors du cadre du Centre d'Entraînement était sévèrement punie. Erin, Ciara et Mason étaient tous les trois dans la plus totale illégalité, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se montraient extrêmement prudents, personne excepté eux ne devait savoir.

Vers vingt heures, Erin et Mason durent quitter leur salle d'entraînement improvisée. Ils saluèrent rapidement Ciara, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le lendemain au soir.

« - Pas grand-chose, je pense que je vais rejoindre des amis pour fêter le début des Jeux. Et vous ?

-Une soirée avec des copains... Pour fêter d'être toujours à la maison. » Répondit Erin.

Après une ultime étreinte, ils se firent un dernier signe de la main. Alors que Mason et Erin prirent la direction de leur maison, ils entendirent Ciara crier dans leur direction.

« - Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Ciara, le poing sur le cœur, ce geste n'était pas anodin au District Quatre. Elle avait l'air… Inquiète ? Leur amie resta quelques secondes dans cette position puis partit en leur tournant le dos. Bientôt, elle avait disparu dans la foule.

« - Quelle comédienne, elle pourrait devenir hôtesse ! » Erin sourit à cette pensée. Au fond, sous ses airs revêches, Ciara tenait à eux et se faisait du souci. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre pourtant.

* * *

1. A Game Of Thrones, Georges R.R. Martin, **traduction de l'anglais vers le français**

**Pour être honnête, je dois aussi préciser que je me suis fortement inspirée de l'entraînement que Syrio fait suivre à Arya (avis aux lecteurs du Trône de Fer) pour décrire celui que Ciara donne aux jumeaux.**

* * *

**S'il y en a certains qui me lisent jusqu'au bout, je suis désolée mais j'ai été complètement débordée ces trois dernières semaines. Je vais essayer de redevenir régulière, d'ailleurs le chapitre 13 est enfin bouclé !**

**Quelques soient vos critiques n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et en plus, ça me ferait plaisir ;) **

**Bon week-end à tous !**


	4. Chapitre III: Le Jour Le Plus Long

**Disclaimer : L'univers de ****Hunger Games**** appartient à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Mason se leva de bonne heure. Le soleil était à peine levé. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva sa sœur et ses parents déjà en train de petit-déjeuner. A son entrée, tous les trois se retournèrent et le gratifièrent d'un léger sourire avant de lui tirer une chaise à leurs côtés. Comme tous les ans depuis sept ans, l'ambiance était pesante le jour de la Moisson. La plupart des Districts étaient persuadés que dans le Quatre, tous les enfants étaient entraînés pour les Jeux depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Il était vrai que de nombreuses familles envoyaient leurs enfants au Centre d'Entraînement dès l'âge de huit ans, en espérant faire d'eux de futurs vainqueurs, mais d'autres choisissaient de s'abstenir. C'était le cas de la famille Nightingale. Sawyer venaient d'une longue lignée de marins-pêcheurs et Hailee était la fille du propriétaire de la plus grande poissonnerie du District. Au moment de la retraite du père de la jeune femme, le couple avais repris la poissonnerie qui n'avait pas perdu une once de prestige. Les Nightingale étaient des travailleurs de la mer, pas des Carrières. C'était ainsi que raisonnaient les parents d'Erin et Mason. Ils avaient élevé leur enfants pour qu'un jour, ils reprennent la poissonnerie familiale, lorsqu'eux même seraient trop vieux pour le faire. Ils n'avaient jamais permis aux jumeaux de se rendre au Centre, ce n'était pas leur place. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'argent ou de plus de gloire car ils avaient leur commerce florissant, pas besoin de risquer sa vie. Bien sûr, ils considéraient tous les quatre les Jeux comme un évènement lors duquel les tributs du District pouvaient montrer leur force et leur courage et ils étaient ravie lorsque l'un de leur enfant rentrait vainqueur au pays, mais ils appréciaient cet évènement de loin, en tant que spectateurs. Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été obligés de prendre de tesserae car en ayant la poissonnerie la plus rentable du Quatre, leur famille était largement à l'abri du besoin. Voilà la vérité sur les districts des Carrières : de nombreux enfants étaient entraînés pour l'Arène mais d'autres, moins nombreux, étaient préservés et n'avaient jamais mis un pied au Centre.

Mason n'était pas inquiet pour lui le moins du monde, non, il se faisait du souci pour Erin. Il avait peur pour elle. Contrairement aux garçons, aucune fille ne serait volontaire cette année, donc si Erin était moissonnée, personne n'irait prendre sa place. « _Il y a sept chances sur des milliers_ » songea-t-il comme pour se rassurer. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence. C'était bien dommage, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'un repas en famille, tous ensemble, sans avoir à se presser.

Hailee finit par se lever et déclara qu'elle avait quelques courses à faire pour le repas du midi. Sawyer décida de l'accompagner. Avant de partir, il demanda aux jumeaux de repriser quelques filets qui avaient été déchirés la veille.

La matinée passa extrêmement lentement, alors qu'Erin et Mason étaient attablés à la cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre, le filet entre eux.

« -Tu crois que Lee va vraiment se porter volontaire ? » Erin n'en pouvait plus de se silence, elle devait le briser.

« -Il ne peut pas faire autrement. S'il se défile, je ne sais pas ce que son père lui fera. S'il ne se porte pas volontaire, sa vie va être un enfer, alors oui, je crois qu'il va le faire. »

Erin parue rassurée par cette réponse.

« -Et toi, tu n'as pas peur d'être moissonnée ?

-Moi ? Mon nom n'est écrit que sept fois, c'est peu. Et puis même si je le suis, j'aurai tout le temps de paniquer après. »

Mason soupira. Elle était tellement courageuse, comme pouvait-elle supporter cette pression avec autant de calme? Erin sembla deviner ce qu'il pensait car elle ajouta.

«-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que je n'ai pas peur. » Elle marqua une pause, se pencha par dessus la table pour lui prendre la main. « Tu devrais essayer de te changer les idées… Je sais ! Prends ta planche, on va surfer. »

Mason sembla surpris.

« Allé ! Hop ! Lèves toi, prends ta planche et on y va.

-Mais le filet…

-On verra ça plus tard, ça peut attendre. » Elle l'obligea à se lever et le poussa dans sa chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient en combinaison, cheveux au vent et planche sous le bras, sur la plage municipale. Celle-ci était déserte, les gens avaient dû rester chez eux. Ils profitèrent du soleil, du sable, de l'océan. Au fond d'elle-même, Erin imagina que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait cette plage. Elle se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. « _Je reviendrai ce soir, avant d'aller chez Rufus_.»

L'océan était particulièrement agité ce matin-là et ils purent pleinement profiter des vagues. Se concentrer sur le surf leur permit de se vider l'esprit, ils regrettèrent néanmoins que leurs parents ne soient pas avec eux. Après tout, c'était bien Hailee et Sawyer qui leur appris alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Lorsqu'Erin et Mason furent trop épuisés pour continuer à surfer ils se rapprochèrent du bord pour simplement se laisser flotter sur leurs planches.

Alors qu'elle flottait paisiblement sur sa planche les yeux fermés, elle se sentit couler, Mason venait de l'entraîner sous l'eau. S'ensuivit une formidable bagarre qui consistait à noyer son adversaire par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près midi, ils quittèrent la plage pour le déjeuner. Leurs parents les attendaient, en les voyant arriver, ils les réprimandèrent un peu, pour la forme. Mais en réalité, ils étaient heureux de voir que leurs jumeaux avaient réussi à se détendre un peu depuis le matin.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue que le petit déjeuner. Mason raconta leur séance de surf, leur baignade et comment il avait encore une fois maîtrisé Erin. Celle-ci consentait de bon cœur, promettant de se venger. Leurs parents donnèrent des nouvelles d'amis qu'ils avaient croisés pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs courses. Vers treize heures, Hailee envoya ses enfants se changer pour être présentables.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Erin sortit sa plus belle robe et sa trousse à maquillage. Elle brossa ses cheveux et les laissa détachés, comme toujours. Erin en était particulièrement fière, de leur couleur surtout qu'elle qualifiait elle-même de roux flamboyant. Ensuite elle se maquilla les yeux avec un fard à paupière brun pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus et allongea ses cils avec du mascara. Ces produits lui avaient été offerts par sa mère pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Ses parents gagnaient plutôt bien leur vie, ils pouvaient donc se permettre le luxe d'offrir de temps à autre ce genre de cadeau à leurs enfants, pour de grandes occasions. Satisfaite de son travail, elle enfila sa robe. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Erin était plutôt fière de son œuvre. Sa robe vert pâle faisait ressortir le roux de ses cheveux. Elle estimait avoir plutôt bien réussi le maquillage de ses yeux. Pourtant elle grimaça en voyant la pâleur de sa peau qui lui donnait l'air de toujours être souffrante.

Mason sortit à son tour de sa chambre. Il vint se placer à côté d'Erin et l'obligea à se décaler à coups de coude pour se regarder lui-même dans le miroir. Ils observèrent tout deux leur reflet, la ressemblance était flagrante. Mêmes cheveux roux flamboyants, mêmes yeux bleus en amande, mêmes lèvres fines. Erin remarqua que son frère avait mis sa chemise blanche qui lui allait si bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

« -Prête ?

-Prête. Et toi, prêt ?

-Affirmatif. » A cette réponse, Mason pinça Erin au niveau de la taille, sachant à quel point elle était chatouilleuse. Celle-ci sursauta et lui frappa gentiment l'épaule avant de s'engager vers la porte d'entrée.

Sawyer, Hailee, Mason et Erin firent le chemin vers la Grande Place en silence, la bonne humeur du déjeuner s'étant rapidement dissipée.

Une fois sur place, Erin et Mason étreignirent leurs parents une dernière fois avant d'aller faire vérifier leur identité. On leur préleva une goutte de sang comme de coutume, puis chacun rejoignit son groupe de genre et d'âge.

Arrivée dans le groupe des filles de dix-huit ans, Erin retrouva Emily dans la foule. Une fois près d'elle, Erin put remarquer l'état d'anxiété dans lequel se trouvait son amie. Elle triturait ses mains et semblait avoir du mal à respirer, comme tous les ans. Erin la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Emily, calmes toi, regardes moi. » Elle tenta à nouveau de capter son regard. «Tu m'entends ? Commence par respirer lentement. Inspire, expire » Elle joignit le geste à la parole et bientôt, Emily retrouva un état à peu près calme.

« -Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

-Rien. Je suis indispensable » Plaisanta Erin pour achever de détendre son amie. Emily esquissa un petit sourire puis son attention sembla se reporter derrière la jeune fille.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire…

-Quoi ? Tu me fais peur.

-Je crois que Seeley va tenter quelque chose avec toi ce soir à la fête de Rufus. »

Erin était… comment dire ? Soulagée, surprise, satisfaite ? Seeley était son partenaire de danse et ils s'entendaient parfaitement. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser plus amplement à la question, le maire du District pris la parole pour faire son discours.

En arrivant, Mason rejoignit rapidement Lee dans le groupe des garçons de dix-huit ans. Celui-ci semblait impassible, son expression ne permettait pas à Mason de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Jusqu'à ce que le maire commence son discours, Lee ne lui décrocha pas un mot, pas un sourire, aucun signe qui aurait pu montrer qu'il avait remarqué la présence de Mason à ses côtés.

Alors que le vieil homme répétait son discours de l'an dernier, Mason s'appliqua à détailler les personnes présentent sur scène. Au micro, le vieux maire du District, et assis derrière lui, de gauche à droite, l'hôtesse du quatre, Daisy Ambrosia, Finnick Odair et Mags Turner, les mentors de cette année. Daisy Ambrosia était, comme tous les ans, entièrement habillée en bleu. Elle portait sur la tête une perruque blanche en forme de trois mâts. « _Très fin la référence au District de la pêche et de la navigation. Vraiment bravo Daisy !_ » Son tailleur, sa jupe et ses chaussures étaient déclinées dans des camaïeux de bleu. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, comme si être là sur cette scène était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Finnick Odair, semblait attentif à ce que disait le maire sans oublier d'adresser de temps à autre des sourires séducteurs aux caméras. Mags, quant à elle examinait le sol avec attention et semblait marmonner dans sa barbe.

A la fin du discours du maire, Daisy se leva pour prendre la place du vieil homme au micro.

« -Bonjour à vous, jeunes gens du District Quatre ! » Elle marqua une pause, balaya la foule de ses yeux bleus. « Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui réuni pour choisir les heureux élus qui vont représenter notre cher et beau District aux soixante-neuvièmes Jeux de la Faim » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton théâtral avec son accent étrange du Capitole. Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, souriant à nouveau à l'assemblée. Mason se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il regarda vers les adultes, entassés derrières les barrières et aperçut Ciara. Elle avait l'air terriblement anxieux. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du jeune homme, ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse. Mason essaya de lui offrir un sourire rassurant mais cela ne sembla pas la détendre pour autant.

« -Les dames d'abord ! »

Mason se ressaisit pour se concentrer sur Daisy. Il chercha Erin du regard mais ne la trouva pas dans la foule des jeunes filles de son âge. Alors que Daisy plongea sa main droite dans la boule en verre contenant les noms des jeunes filles éligibles.

« _Pitié pas Erin, surtout pas Erin, pitié quelqu'un faites quelque chose…_ » Le cœur de Mason se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Alors que Daisy sortit enfin sa main de l'urne avec un petit papier à la main, Mason crut s'évanouir. Daisy s'approcha du micro et déplia le petit bout de papier. Elle annonça joyeusement.

« - Amy Brandson ! »

Mason ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment, se tenant la poitrine. Il ne vit plus rien de ce qui se passa ensuite, cela n'avait plus d'importance, Erin aurait une belle vie. Ils seraient libéré des Jeux de la Faim tous les deux, enfin.

A l'annonce du nom du tribut féminin, Erin remarqua du mouvement dans le groupe des filles de dix-sept ans. Amy ne semblait pas effrayée le moins du monde, elle souriait même. « _Une Carrière_. _Faut vraiment être tarée pour aller à la mort le sourire aux lèvres_. » Songea Erin. Lorsqu'Amy fut sur scène, Daisy s'approcha à nouveau du micro.

« -Y a-t-il des volontaires ? »

Personne ne bougea, pas cette année. Cela ne sembla pas effrayer Amy qui désormais arborait un sourire carnassier. « _Elle_ _est carrément flippante celle-là…_ »

« -Maintenant, passons à ces messieurs ! »

Daisy toujours ravie d'être là se dirigea à grand pas vers la boule en verre contenant le nom de tous les jeunes hommes éligibles du District. Elle plongea sa main toute manucurée de bleu dans l'urne. « _Pourquoi faire durer le suspense ? De toute façon Lee va se porter volontaire…_ »

Daisy tira un papier de l'urne et s'approcha à nouveau du micro.

« -Mason Nightingale ! »

Erin ne comprit pas tout de suite. Emily avait la bouche grande ouverte et se la couvrit à l'aide de ses mains. Erin voulut crier, puis elle se ravisa. Lee allait se porte volontaire, il allait le faire. Elle regarda l'écran géant et y découvrit le visage de Mason extrêmement surpris d'abord, puis soudainement terriblement paniqué. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, il ne craignait rien. Avant de quitter sa place, Erin le vit lancer un regard plein de détresse à Lee, qui l'ignora royalement. « _Calmes toi, Lee ne va pas te laisser y aller à sa place, respires_ » tenta-t-elle de se rassurer se souvenant de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son frère jumeaux un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Alors que Mason montait les marches vers l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré, Erin commença à paniquer. Et si Lee ne faisait rien ? Non, c'était impossible. Emily prit la main d'Erin, comme pour lui faire passer le peu de courage qu'il lui restait par ce simple contact. Lorsque Mason fut debout aux côtés d'Amy, Daisy déclara dans son micro.

« -Y a-t-il des volontaires ? » Sa question fut accueillie par le silence le plus total. Les carrières se retournèrent vers Lee. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, ne cilla même pas. Erin sentit sa tête lui tourner. « _Ce n'est pas possible, il fait durer le suspense, c'est ça…_ ». Au bout de dix secondes du silence le plus total, Erin comprit que personne ne serait volontaire pour son frère. Le temps défila au ralenti pour Erin. Que faire ? Mason ne pouvait pas partir aux Jeux, non ! Elle avait bien une idée en tête mais pesa d'abord le pour et le contre, comme son père lui avait appris à le faire, car elle avait tendance à ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir. Contre : Mason sait se battre, il est très intelligent, il a de la force. Pour : il est trop gentil et va se faire massacrer dès le bain de sang. La solution s'imposa à Erin.

Avant que Daisy ai eu le temps de demander aux nouveaux tributs de se serrer la main, Erin se détacha de l'emprise de sa meilleure amie et hurla de toutes ses forces.

« -Moi ! »

Daisy ne sembla pas comprendre d'où venait cette voix, elle chercha dans les groupes des garçons. Erin était à bout de souffle, elle avait comme quitté son corps et perdu toute maîtrise d'elle-même. Les pacificateurs commençaient à s'approcher d'elle. Erin rassembla tout le courage dont elle était capable, ferma les yeux et s'élança dans l'allée principale.

« -Je suis volontaire ! »

Daisy sembla enfin remarquer la jeune fille rousse qui s'élançait vers l'estrade, bientôt arrêtée au pied de l'escalier par des pacificateurs.

Erin ne bougeait pas, n'essayant même pas de se détacher de l'emprise de ses assaillants. Elle s'obstinait à regarder Daisy droit dans les yeux, avec un air suppliant. La foule réunie sur la Grande Place retenait son souffle. Une fille qui se porte volontaire pour remplacer le tribut masculin, c'était du jamais vu.

Après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant, Daisy fit un geste vers Erin, lui indiquant de monter sur la scène. Celle-ci monta les marches le plus calmement possible, mais cela ne suffisait pas à cacher ses tremblements. Une fois à côté d'Amy et Mason, elle observa la foule en face d'elle. « _Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ »

« - Comment appelles-tu ma chère enfant ?

-Erin Nightingale. » Parvint à articuler la jeune fille. Daisy sembla surprise. Elle regarda successivement Erin puis Mason. La première surprise passée, Daisy se retourna vers Amy et lui fit signe de rejoindre la foule. Avant de partir, la jeune fille lança un regard meurtrier à Erin.

Celle-ci sembla ne pas comprendre, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à parler. Ce n'était pas Amy qu'elle souhaitait remplacer mais Mason. Soudain, l'énormité de son erreur la frappa de plein fouet. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas remplacer un garçon. Elle avait oublié un paramètre dans la catégorie contre. Elle regarda Amy partir, impuissante, puis se retourna vers Mason. Son frère évita son regard. Erin se reposa la question « _Qu'ai-je fait ?_ ».

Daisy demanda aux deux nouveaux tributs de se serrer la main. La foule les applaudit, la Moisson avait été pleine de surprises, pour un District de Carrières, c'était terriblement excitant.

Ces Jeux promettaient d'être intéressants.

* * *

**_C'est toujours ce qui se passe dans la vie : on s'imagine jouer son rôle dans une certaine pièce, et l'on ne soupçonne pas qu'on vous a discrètement changé les décors, si bien que l'on doit, sans s'en douter, se produire dans un autre spectacle._**

_Milan Kundera_

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis persévérante. Quelques soient vos critiques n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et en plus, ça me ferait plaisir ;-) **

**Bonne journée et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être !**


End file.
